dareckoningfandomcom-20200213-history
Ketojan
Appearance The saarebas stands tall at 7'8". Unlike bas mages, his body is strong and hardy, his neck thick and his skin a gray that tends to glisten copper in the sun. His stark-white hair falls straight, and is tucked into his collar. His horns have been sawed off, leaving stubs which are topped with golden caps. His eyes are an alluring teal, and his lips are stitched, visible through his damaged mask which has eye-slits that allow him limited vision. He has a thick, tapering neck, covered by the tall black leather collar that rests heavily upon him, with added pauldrons, and chains connecting it to his skirt. Shackles adorn his wrists. Under his skirt he wears traditional black Qunari pants and a pair of black leather boots. Personality There is one life, one duty, and that is to his people. He is pitied and honoured, and the only role he has is to follow, and to do what the one who holds its leash tells him. He views himself as a thing, and accepts this, accepts that he must follow. However, there is a curious side to him that wonders about the bas and their ways, though he remains loyal to the Qun even were he to learn. To be unbound would be wrong and against the Qun; he risks corruption, for himself and for others, and the worst thing that could happen was for him to lose his being. Biography The imekari's biological parents were two Qunari who had been selected by the tamassrans in their selective breeding program. It was bred to be either an ashkaari were it male, or a tamassran were it female, though its nature and the tamassrans' testing would choose what it would become. It turned out the babe was a male, and thus began twelve years of meditation and study. The child learned the Qun, the way of life of the Qunari people, and learned that when he became of age he would recieve his asala and his role, and truly be Qunari, these things a vital part of him, completion and a given duty. The imekari was proud, and he studied hard, leaving his fate to the tamassrans as was dictated by the Qun. He was inquisitive and curious, and this was confirmed in the tamassran's tests. He was given his asala -- a pen -- and further training. But that is when the powers manifested. He was in study, when lightning began to surge around him. The Ben-Hassrath seized him, removed his pen and handed him to an arvaarad who bound the saarebas. The Qunari accepted his bplace, even the saarebas, and there was no other choice. What he -- or it, now -- was doing was for its people, and it would follow. But that curious spark never left it. The pens were so confining, but every time that it struggled, it would tell itself, Struggle is an illusion. Its karataam served on a ship, which crashed on the southern coast. They were ambushed here by Tal'Vashoth, and -- their numbers depleted -- they stood little chance even though the Qunari fought with certainty. A few did not, and defected, Arvaarad being one of them. The saarebas were forced to follow as the Arvaarad turned his back to the Qun, and joined into the chaotic banditry of the Tal'Vashoth, before the band was assaulted by darkspawn. Both sides would suffer heavy losses, the darkspawn overwhelming the Tal'Vashoth. Timeline Relationships Credits *Image is Unbound by DrawAnon on DeviantArt, used with permission. Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Qunari Category:Rivaini